Crazy Love
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: Warm blood was oozing through her fingers onto the white plush carpet, as she clutched her nose in pain. Salty tears flowed down her cheeks, leaving an itchy trail on her face. The silence was deafening, all of the occupants in the room shocked by the turns of events . Bamon One Shot Dedicated to Bamonisendgame


Dedicated to **Bamonisendgame. I hope its what you were hoping for**

Warm blood was oozing through her fingers onto the white plush carpet, as she clutched her nose in pain. Salty tears flowed down her cheeks, leaving an itchy trail on her face. The silence was deafening, all of the occupants in the room shocked by the turns of events. Caroline Forbes stood off in the background sobbing as her boyfriend Stefan held her back. Glass was scattered all over the floor, slicing at Bonnie's bare feet as she walked by. Stefan looked struck, unable to help he was feeling lost. Elena Gilbert was looking on smugly, watching the freak show she helped create.

Bonnie watched as her lover struggled to fight off a spell that Elena with the help of a very powerful witch Nelizia had put on him. So far she had been able to deflect most of his blows, until he punched her in the face. Now standing here bleeding, she wasn't fighting for just her life but the life of her unborn child. She nearly crumbled when she realized that the only way from them to survive was for her to kill Damon.

_**On the first page of our story**__**  
><strong>__**The future seemed so bright**__**  
><strong>__**Then this thing turned out so evil**__**  
><strong>__**I don't know why I'm still surprised**__**  
><strong>__**Even angels have their wicked schemes**__**  
><strong>__**And you take that to new extremes**__**  
><strong>__**But you'll always be my hero**__**  
><strong>__**Even though you've lost your mind**___

She supposed this was to be her punishment. As a witch she committed one of the worst sins possible when she laid down with the devils spawn. Witches and Vampires shouldn't mix. B all laws of nature she shouldn't even be pregnant right now, but she was and that's why she was being targeted. That and a jilted lover. When all of this was over, there would be nothing stopping her from killing Elena Gilbert.

"Damon, please stop! I don't want to hurt you!" She cried knowing that it wasn't going to help. His normally blue eyes were all black and the Damon that she knew was gone until he succeeded in killing her.

"Think about Celia, baby please!" Bonnie tried pleading and gasped when he took a swipe at her.

She muttered off several spells, none of them working to bring back the man she loved. Damon picked up a long piece of glass before rushing at her with her super human speed. In the last three second she managed to use all of er energy into one last spell.

"Bonnie! You have to kill him!" Caroline screamed from outside the force field that Nelizia had put around him.

One lone trailed down her check and she whispered "I can't" . Not a second later Damon shoved the piece of glass deep into her side as she slumped against.

As soon as it happened the spell broke and Damon slowly realized he was holding his girlfriends limp body.

"BONNIE?!" He screamed as Caroline and Stefan were finally able to reach them.

Nelizia turned to Elena and spoke "You were a wonderful servant" She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What did you do to me?" Elena asked in faux hysteria, playing her part.

Nelizia just smirked and disappeared.

"Bonnie, you have to come back, please!" Damon was sobbing as he pressed a kiss to Bonnie's lips.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**__**  
><strong>__**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts**__**  
><strong>__**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**__**  
><strong>__**But that's all right because I love the way you lie**__**  
><strong>__**I love the way you lie**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, I love the way you lie**___

_**Now there's gravel in our voices**__**  
><strong>__**Glass is shattered from the fight**__**  
><strong>__**In this tug of war you'll always win**__**  
><strong>__**Even when I'm right**__**  
>'<strong>__**Cause you feed me fables from your hand**__**  
><strong>__**With violent words and empty threats**__**  
><strong>__**And it's sick that all these battles**__**  
><strong>__**Are what keeps me satisfied**___

It took almost fifteen minutes for Bonnie's spell to counteract Nelizia's as her wound began to stitch back up slowly. She woke up on Damon's old bed covered in dried caked up blood and sweat. Her whole body was in pain and she clutched her stomach as she was hit with a sharp pain that caused her to scream out in pain,

"DAMONNN!" She screamed hoping that he was somewhere in the vicinity and her prayers were answered when he flashed into the room. His eyes were bloodshot, his nose was red and puffy and his skin seemed even paler than normal.

"Bonnie how?" He gasped but she didn't have time to get the words out.

"Damon the baby" She whined.

_**So maybe I'm a masochist  
>I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave<br>'Til the walls are goin' up  
>In smoke with all our memories <strong>_

_**It's morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face  
>Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction<br>Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry  
>That you pushed me into the coffee table last night<br>So I can push you off me  
>Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me<br>Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
>Baby, without you I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me<br>Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
>Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the<br>Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
>Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs<br>That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
>Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,<br>You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
>I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count<br>But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
>Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refuse counsellin'<br>This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
>Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it<br>'Cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you I'm out**____**itI**_

It had been two weeks since the whole show down with Nelizia and Elena and things weren't looking too good. Celia Emilia Bennett was born a completely healthy baby girl. However Damon and Bonnie have argued every day since her birth.

"Bonnie you're being ridiculous. How can you forgive me but not her? Its not fair or right." Damon told her as she nursed the baby.

" There is no reason that your ex girlfriend, someone who tried to have me killed should be around my baby." Bonnie seethed

"Celia is my baby to unless there is something you aren't telling me. I should have a say in who should be around my kid!" Damon yelled

"I think you should go." Bonnie spoke evenly but she wasn't able to hide how she flinched when he raised his voice.

"You can't forgive her...and you haven't forgiven me. Bonnie I cant keep doing this" He shook his head

"Then don't! Just leave if it isn't working out with you but I can protect her the same anymore. I cant channel both of our magic to protect her and you want me to let someone who has threatened her life multiple times around her? I can't do it. If you want to put our baby at risk because of another woman then maybe we should re-think us." Bonnie was physically shaking

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that. It's just I'm trying to put everything behind us but this is holding us back. We both need to heal but if you feel this strongly about it then fuck it. Fuck Elena then. I'm not gonna let anything happened to either you. You are my family. I love you" Damon kissed her forehead before taking the baby.

"I love you too." Bonnie mumbled before drifted off to sleep


End file.
